Obsession
by Catlovez1989
Summary: A genin's first encounter with Madara Uchiha. I don't own anything. Please review and no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

When the name Madara Uchiha was heard by the previous generation it would generate two types of emotions either fear and respect. Madara Uchiha was one of the founding fathers of the Village hidden in the leaves. His appearance and demeanor always struck fear in the heart of many of the villagers but for one girl she admired him in secret for the longest time. She had just become a genin but she always showed great admiration for the man whom she considered his idol and her dream was to be acknowledged by him but she also was very realistic.

Why should he notice her? She was only a child and he was a man; pretty much a celebrity in her eyes and she was nobody.

However little did she know that Madara did always know everything that surrounded him and was well aware of the admiration the child had for him.

Today it was her day off and she wanted to definitely be away from her team mates so she decided to pack up her back and head into the forest to train and focus on her skills. She jumped on the highest tree and bandaged her eyes and dropped down throwing kunai knives towards the targets and when she landed down she removed her blindfold and realized she hit all the targets with the exception of two.

"Fuck..." She cursed under her breath as she started walking toward the targets to get the kunai knives out.

As she pulled the kunai knife out she didn't realize that a pair of coal black eyes was staring at all.

"Child.. Not bad at all from someone that's been a genin for only a few months..."

At the sound of the man's voice she couldn't help but freeze and as she got over the initial shock she turned around and saw him; Madara Uchiha. She couldn't believe that it was really him she rubbed her eyes for a minute until she had enough courage to speak.

"Madara-sama.. Than-k you" she managed to stutter her embarrassment was apparent all over her face and it became more obvious when he pushed himself with his foot and walked towards her, his Raven eyes fixed on her.

"You really are something my child tell me what is your name?"

"My name is Akira" she blushed as she still was in shock that the one and only Madara Uchiha finally noticed her and was talking to her.

"Akira huh... What a lovely name that is... NOT"- Suddenly a puff of smoke had surrounded them and once the smoke had cleared it revealed to be one of her team mates playing a trick on her. She was silent and gripped the kunai knife tightly as she glared at him.

"Akira-chan you are just so easy to play tricks on. How can you ever think that the real Madara Uchiha will notice you after all the guy is nothing but a creep" he responded to her reaction coldly in a as a matter a fact tone.

She clenched the kunai knife even harder as it was taking everything that she had in her for her not to stab him in the face as she continued to look down as tears filled her eyes not out of sadness but embarrassment how could she had been so stupid.

"Susaku shut the hell up!" She yelled as she pushed him out of the way and walked away from him.

"Akira-chan it wasn't that bad. Come back here!" He yelled at her as she now was running deeper into the forest.

She continued to move deeper into the forest deeper that she had ever been until she reached the lake. She got down on her knees as she took some of the water in her hands and splashed it all over her tear stained face.

"I'm such a dumbass... Why would Madara Uchiha ever notice me"

She continued to splash water all over her face without realizing that there was someone behind her.

"Well maybe Madara Uchiha has been watching you from the shadows"

As soon as she heard the voice she got on her guard gripping the kunai knife again as she glared at the man that stood right in front of her. The man had long spiky Raven black hair that reached all the way down to his waist and coal black eyes.

"Suzaku! Why don't you just fuck off!" She yelled with a lot of anger in his voice.

The man just chuckled softly at her anger as he walked closer to her until he was standing just inches away from her face. As he was so close to her she couldn't help but blush but be really angry and upset at the same time and without warning she slapped him right on the face hard leaving a red mark around his cheek. Something surprising happened the man didn't turn to Suzaku he remained the same with a slap mark on his face still.

"Oh... My god" she exclaimed as she dropped the kunai knife and placed her hands over her mouth as she had realized that this man was the one and only Madara Uchiha.

"Why the hell did you just slap me?" He asked her in a very calm tone.

She dropped to her knees and bowed her head immediately as she had not only gotten to meet the man she admired so much but also had completely embarrassed herself.

"Madara-sama please forgive me. I honestly did believe it was one of my team mates playing a trick on me... I never thought that I would ever be graced to be in your presence"

Madara smirked as he realized how much the child admired him and he knew that he could use that to his advantage when he eventually would put his plan into motion on destroying the village. He pulled her up with his hand and made her rise to her feet as he moved her strands of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear.

"It's fine child... I have been watching you since you graduated from the academy and I see potential"

She smiled as her blush deepened as she was still in shock and couldn't believe that she was complimented by her idol which whom she was so obsessed with.

"Madara-sama... Thank you it means a lot that you have noticed me and once again I'm terribly sorry about my actions"

He continued to be just mere inches from her face as he smirked evilly. "Don't worry child in the near future you will be able to pay your debt for this little fiasco"

She nodded as she clasped her hands together. "I'll do anything to make it up to you Madara-sama"

Madara smirked evilly as he realized how innocent and naive she was because she wasn't aware of his true plans which will be unfolding soon to destroy the village.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been many years since her original meeting with Madara at that lake and just as he thought she had potential turns out that well she did. Their original meeting took place when she was a genin and was only 10 years old but now six years later she has blossomed not only in her skills as a shinobi but also her overall appearance as well. Obviously she had grown taller, her raven black hair she kept in a tall pony tail. Through the years she had moved up the ranks of the village hidden in the leaves and was a proud member of the Anbu assassination squad. As far as Madara he remained the same as it looked that the years had been kind to him as he was now in his mid thirties but still held the appearance of being in his mid twenties.

Things in the village remained pretty much the same everything seemed so wonderful and peaceful but deep inside she knew that this was a facade because of the rumors that were being spread around such as that there was an internal conflict in the edge of taking place and another rumor of Madara that he was considering on becoming a rogue ninja but it was just unfounded rumors.

Today was a great day for her well because for starters they had been successful in recovering the scrolls and she was almost home. She entered the gates of the village and promptly reported herself to the hokage's office. She was about to knock but before she had the chance to she heard of things being thrown around and the door to be slammed open almost hitting her right in the face.

"Watch it! You asshole!" She yelled aggravated with a deep glare on her blue eyes. But as soon as she saw the man who she just yelled at she became very embarrassed because it was no one other than Madara Uchiha and by the looks of it he was in a very bad mood since his sharingan was activated. Instead of yelling back at her he remained in his calm demeanor and stopped for a moment turning to her.

"You never change do you."

"Uchiha-sama I'm sorry!" She exclaimed waving her arms all over her face. "I honestly didn't know it was you!" She exclaimed in a panicked voice as she had embarrassed herself in front of her idol once again as she always does.

"It's fine child." He responded giving her another smirk and as he walked away from her.

She sighed sadly as she knocked on the hokage's door before entering.

"Come in."

She stepped inside and the office looked in disarray. One of the chairs were turned over and papers were everywhere.

"Hokage sama is this a bad time?" she responded breaking the awkward silence.

The hokage shook his head and sighed deeply and pointed to the one of the chairs that were turned over. "Please take a seat"

She walked over to the papers scattered all over the ground and handed them to him and than took the chair and flipped it around and sat down on it.

"Another argument with Madara sama?"

He sighed deeply putting his face in his hands and nodded his head.

"Unfortunately. He seems to have this crazy ideas and honestly I'm not sure what to do about it"

"Oh."

"Yes. Now back to business do you have that report I requested?"

"Hai, hokage sama"- she responded as she pulled a scroll out of her back pouch and handed it to the hokage. The hokage nodded as he opened it and read through her report.

"Excellent work. Go home and rest for now and in a few days I will notify you for your next mission. Your dismissed."

She nodded as she got up from where she was sitting in and as she stood she bowed her head and headed towards the door going home for the day.

She started her walk home and she was just so happy to be home and be able to rest for a few days and luckily for her she didn't leave far from the main part of town and in a matter of fifteen minutes she had finally made it home. She put her key inside the door and turned the handle to enter her small apartment. She sighed in relief as she closed the door with her foot.

"Home sweet home!" She grinned as she threw her back pack on the couch and marched towards the bathroom closing the door. She undressed as she started to run the water for a hot relaxing bath and as soon as the water was lukewarm she sunk in underneath for a few seconds to enjoy the luxury of finally being able to take a nice relaxing bath. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she begun to think.

"I wonder what the hokage meant when he said Madara had crazy ideas"

Before she could continue enjoying her bath she heard a noise coming from the living room and as any shinobi she was on her toes quickly getting up from the bathtub and wrapping a black towel around her body while grabbing two kunai knives from her couch. She opened the door quietly as she moved quietly around the wall as she could feel that there was someone in the apartment. She peaked over to the couch and she could see a man with spiky raven hair sitting on it.

"Who the fuck is this asshole." She thought as she continued to stare at the figure.

She moved quickly and put the kunai near his neck but before she realized the man grabbed her arms flipping her over making her land in his lap and luckily for her, the towel and still in place and when she looked up with a glare it was no one other than Madara Uchiha and she was laying in his lap just wearing a towel how more embarrassment can she take with this man.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

She looked as though she was in a trance since her deep blue eyes continued to stare into his coal black eyes as her head remained on his lap. It took her a few moments to snap out of it as she remembered that she was laying in his lap and that she was only wearing a towel. A deep blush quickly spread all over her face as she scrambled getting up from his lap quickly holding her towel tightly.

"Madara -Sama, you completely caught me off guard!"

He just chuckled at her reaction as he placed his hand on her thigh right on top of the towel she was wearing. She continued looking up at his onyx coal eyes falling into the deep trance that she always fell in every time she stared at him ever since the first day that she had laid eyes on him. A few moments had passed by and she realized that she had been staring at him without blinking so she quickly go up from his lap and sat on the other side of couch gripping her towel tightly with a blush so deep that he immediately noticed. Upon seeing her reaction Madara started to laugh as he found the situation very amusing which only caused her blush to get deeper. Right now there was only silence and Madara shifted himself and sat closer to her.

"Do you have the forbidden scrolls I asked for?"

She broke out of her thoughts and got up from the couch and went to her room closing the door behind her. She took the opportunity to put a pair of black shorts and a black shirt and returned back to the living room where Madara sat in and pulled the scrolls out of the backpack that laid on the floor and gave them to him. He opened the scrolls and begun to look through them as she sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Madara-Sama?"

"Yes?" He responded glancing up at her.

"Why did you need those scrolls?"

Madara closed the scroll and placed it down to his side and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand child, but I can tell you this its all part of a few things I have planned but I will elaborate on this later"

She nodded her head in understanding and decided not to question his purpose any further.

"I will take my leave now" he said breaking the moment of silence as he got up and proceeded towards the door. He glanced back at her with a smirk on his face. "Next time remember to lock your door." With those words Madara closed the door shut behind him.

She sighed deeply as she laid on the ground now placing her hands on her face as a groan escaped her lips.

"Why the hell must I always act like a damn fool around him?!"

A few days had passed since the last time she had seen Madara and she was leaving for another ANBU mission in a few days time and technically she had done well nothing other than to stay in her apartment to think about her last encounter with the famous Uchiha. However today she promised herself that it would be different she would go out and take a hike in the mountains just so she could relax before leaving in her mission because being a shinobi she knew that any day could be her last.

On this morning she had gotten up early and had her backpack ready with everything she needed for the day; a change of fresh clothes, some snacks, a first aid kit and a canteen of water. She put her hair in a tall pony tail and wore black pants with a purple shirt and her signature konahagure no sato forehead protector. She grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder and closed the door on the way out and headed toward the forest.

It took her just a few hours towards the deepness of the forest. It was calm and it was quiet which helped her relax her thoughts that was until she reached the clearing that she met him for the very first time. She sighed as she took off her ninja shoes and dipped her feet in the refreshing water.

"Heh I still remember that day where I slapped him right in this very spot" she told herself as she figured that she was by herself but little did she know that there was someone watching her within an earshot of a distance.


	4. Chapter 4

She continued to splash her feet in the crystal clear water of the lake. A long deep sigh escaped from her lips as she begun to think about him again. She had always been in denial on her feelings towards Madara and she always told herself that she only felt admiration toward the Konohagure no sato founder but deep down in her heart and soul she knew that she was in love. She begun to day dream on what things would be like if he returned her feelings and as she continued to think about it she screamed at the top of her lungs out of frustration.

"Fuck why do I have to feel like this about you! Why?!" - she continued to complain and groan as if she was arguing with herself due to this internal conflict.

She moved her legs off the water and got on her knees and started to splash water on her face.

"I'm so damned stupid.. So stupid stupid stupid" she continued to mumble to herself. She say back down and grabbed a towel from her back pack and begun to dry her feet and as soon as they were dry she put her shoes back on. She placed the damp towel inside her back pack and swung the back pack over her shoulder as she was going to continue to head deeper into the forest and towards the mountains for her hike which was going to be her original plan anyway.

She sighed and started walking but she couldn't help but to feel as though there was a presence near by but maybe she felt that it was her nerves since she had been quite nervous and paranoid since she had stolen those scrolls and she was well aware that if it was ever proven that she had stolen them than she would be charged with treason and more than likely sentenced to death.

She continued on her walk deeper into the forest but this time she heard a twig snap and as soon as she did she grabbed a kunai knife from her pouch that she had on her leg and spun around throwing it towards one of the branches of the tree and as soon as she did three male ninjas revealed themselves. She glared at them as she was already in a defensive stance and based on their forehead protectors she could tell that there were enemies of Konohagure no sato since they were ninjas from the village hidden in the clouds.

"State your business"- she yelled still in a defensive stance as she didn't know what they wanted and she knew she was outnumbered.

"Girl we don't have to tell you anything but one thing is for sure your coming with us"- the one that was the apparent leader told her and with those words they charged at her.

She charged at them and did her hand signs and summoned her shadow clones as she begun to fight them she was able to knock two of them out but suddenly as she was going to fight the leader she was suddenly stabbed with a kunai on her stomach as she was taken by surprise by another man.

How did this happen? She wondered since this was the first time that she had been so damn careless. She pulled the kunai out and was ready to fight the two remaining man but her vision begin to blur and she begun to feel dizzy. She attempted to attack again but she was slashed by one of them again, she couldn't do anything else other than scream in pain and fell on her knees holding her stomach. They both charged at her again but due to the state that she was she couldn't do anything else and one of them hit her over the head with a kunai and she begun to black out as she continued to bleed on the ground.

-Fast forward a few hours-

She begun to finally regain consciousness and as soon as she begun to awaken she heard someone groaning in pain. She tried to move but she was in a lot of pain so all she could was lay there but she could feel herself still bleeding from her wounds of earlier. She shifted her head up and she saw him the one and only Madara Uchiha walking towards her but her captors no where in sight. Before she could do anything else she fainted from blood loss again.

-Fast forward the next afternoon-

She suddenly woke up and realized that she was in an unfamiliar room. She sat up to look around to see where she was and realized that she was in a very big comfortable bed. She lifted her up her blanket and realized that she was not wearing anything on her chest as it was covered with bandages and she was just in her undergarments and she blushed and that's when it hit her that her last memory of the night before was seeing Madara defeating her captors.

"Madara-Sama..."

She tried to stand but groaned in pain and had to sit back down on the bed due to the amount of pain she was still in. Suddenly the door slid opened to reveal the one and only Madara Uchiha. She blushed deeper as she begun to cover herself. At her actions a smirk carved on his lips as he chuckled lightly. He sat down next to her and pulled a first aid kit from the dresser and begun to pull new bandage dressings out.

"Madara-Sama, where am I?"

"In my house and in my bed" he said as he continued to pull more things out of the first aid kit bag.

She blushed even deeper as she had come to the realization that he had literally seen her naked and well he saved her on top of that.

"Madara-Sama..." She whispered looking down as she started to play with her thumbs.

Madara begun to pull down the blankets to change the bandages and sighed deeply.

"You need to stop being so reckless and who is this so called person you love?" He asked raising his eye brow while she blushed even deeper as her jaw dropped as she couldn't believe that he heard her.


End file.
